Fly on the Wall
by ThunderDevil
Summary: Mokuba has an idea. He wants to bring happiness by locking 2 people into a room. Can you guess Who? My second puppyshipping


**HuntforNemo: Hello again, I am going to write another Puppyshipping Fan Fiction.**

**Jou: Again why us?**

**HuntforNemo: Coz I can!**

**Kaiba: Again just let her write, I see no harm in them.**

**Jou: ...I guess.**

**HuntforNemo: Yes I win...I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**...**

My POV**.**

Kaiba mansion.

Mokuba was in the games room playing his video games as usual. He was happier though as Kaiba let him invite a friend over for once. Out of all his friends Mokuba had to pick one and that was Jounouchi.

Mokuba knew his brother had feelings for the blonde and was thinking of a way of making his brother happy. When all of a sudden an idea popped into his head.

"That's it!"yelled Mokuba.

"What's what "asked the confused blonde haired boy.

"Nothing...but follow me!" Mokuba yelled pulling Jou out of the room and down so may hallways.

"Where are we going?" Jou asked.

"Just follow me" Mokuba stopped in front of a door. Before Jou could ask what was going on, Mokuba flung open the door and pushed Jou in.

"Ouch" said Jou. "What was that for."

"Mutt" a voice said. Jou knew who it was, without even looking up. "Why are you in my office?"

"I ain't a dog Kaiba and don't call me a Dog" Jou growled.

"Just answer my question! Mutt." Kaiba said, he had stopped typing to stare at Jou.

"Fine if you wanna know so badly, Mokuba pushed me in." Jou grumbled.

"Just leave" Kaiba said not taking his eyes off the blonde.

"Wasn't planning on stay."Jou said, turning his back on the CEO and walking to the door.

"I can't get out!" Jou yelled. Turning the door handle furiously.

Kaiba sighed and walked over to the door but was shocked when he, himself couldn't open the door. "Mokuba must be behind this."

"Yes but why ?" Jou questioned.

"I don't know." Kaiba said. _"DAMN YOU MOKUBA! Locked in a room with the pup." _*Gasp *_This might be my chance."_ Kaiba stood there for a while then shook his head.

"What?" Jou asked.

"None of your business, just sit down and don't disturb me." Kaiba walked back to his desk and carried on typing. Trying not to glance at the blonde, who was staring at the book self.

After Half an Hour of being stuck in the room, Kaiba looked up at the blonde, who was walking around clapping his hands.

"What?" asked the young CEO.

"There's a fly and it bugging my happiness."Jou answered back.

"You're bugging mine so stop!"

"Not until I catch the damn thing."

"Fine I'll catch it" Kaiba said with a face full of confidence.

"We'll see." So Jou and Kaiba ran around the room trying to catch the fly.

"Where is it!" Yelled Jou.

"Over by the bookcase"

Both Jou and Kaiba ran over to the bookcase a smacked into one another. When Kaiba had opened his eyes, he saw Jou on top of him shaking his head. A blush appeared on both Jou and Kaibas faces.

"Get off Mutt!" The Young CEO said, trying to hide the fact he was blushing. He was staring straight at Jou. The blonde just sat there, without doing anything.

"Mutt get off m-"

He was cut short by the blonde leaning towards his face.

"What are yo-" Again he was cut short by the blonde who had pressed his lips against the young CEOs. The kiss continued until they had to break for air.

"Why...did...you...do that" Kaiba panted.

"Coz I like you and thought there was no better time than that."Jou said. His face was dead serious. "Well what are you going to do?"

The CEO stared at the blonde to see any trace of a lie. When he had finished scanning the blondes face. He saw that Jou was not lying.

"Well... what's your an-" This time Jou was cut short by Kaiba pulling him in for a kiss. There kiss was short lived when the fly flew between them.

"That damn fly, I thought we killed it!" Jou said sounding very annoyed. *BANG*, Kaiba had hit the fly with a book.

"Now it's dead" Kaiba declared, proud of himself. He pulled Jou back in for another kiss only more deeper than the last. Again it was short lived.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"What was that?" Jou asked, hugging Kaiba.

"I have no idea." Kaiba said.

*BANG* Mokuba had ran into the room straight to the book, Kaiba used to kill the fly with.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" Jou asked.

"My fly-cam01, you killed it!" Mokuba said.

"Your what?" Kaiba questioned.

"Nothing important" Mokuba said, tying to innocent.

"You have ten seconds to run!" Both Kaiba and Jou said.

Mokuba ran out of the room yelling "INNOCENT TILL PROVEN QUILTY!"

The first day of Jou and Kaiba going out ended up chasing Mokuba around the Kaiba mansion.

"That was an interesting day..."Jou managed to say before he fell asleep.

"Glad you're happy Seto..." Mokuba cheered before he also fell asleep.

"I am going to have my hands full with the two of you... A well least it won't get boring around here." Kaiba said "Goodnight"

...

**HuntforNemo: Well what about this one?**

**Kaiba: I will not complain**

**Jou: *GASP* who are you?**

**Kaiba: You confessed first so there.**

**Jou: *blush* Shut up.**

**HuntforNemo: Thank you for reading and please reveiw**

**Mokuba: RATE NICE!**

**HuntforNemo: I wanted to say that. **


End file.
